The invention relates to a device for securing a firearm and a device for securing and/or storing objects, as described in the preambles of claims 1 and 48.
Various safety devices for securing firearms against unauthorised removal and/or firing are already known. Normally, firearms are stored in locked cupboards, e.g. rifle cabinets, or in various museums or exhibitions monitored by anti-theft devices or provided with locking devices. It is already known, to activate release mechanisms for the triggering mechanism of firearms, for example via the effect of a magnetic field by rings or the like worn on the hand or on the trigger finger. The disadvantage of these devices is that locking elements, such as keys or the like, always have to be stored separately and the existing safety devices tend to be readily visually identifiable or easily circumvented by a criminal.
Furthermore, various storage devices for objects, such as, for example, steel cabinets, strongboxes, safe-deposit boxes in banks, hand magazines and the like, are already known in different safety designs with respect to antitheft and fire safety. It is also known to provide electrical and/or electronic safety systems and burglar protection systems, in particular for strongboxes or safe-deposit boxes. The disadvantage here, is that for locking and opening such strongboxes and safes or safe-deposit boxes locks with complicated keys or number codes have to be used, which are relatively easy to reconstruct or to copy, and it is fairly easy for a malicious third party, when said valuables containers or safes or safe-deposit boxes are opened, to discover how they are opened.
The objective of the present invention is to create a safety device for firearms which creates the possibility of contactless identification and in certain circumstances can also be used as a child safety device. Furthermore, a storage device with a safety device is developed, which creates the possibility of contactless identification and in certain circumstances can be used as a child""s safety device.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,812 A, a system for safeguarding a firearm from unauthorized firing is known. Said weapon system comprises a transmission unit assigned to an authorized user of the firearm in the form of a finger ring and a receiver unit assigned to the firearm for the identification signals emitted by the transmission unit of the user. Furthermore, said system comprises a programming device, with which the transmission and receiving units can be programmed or coordinated with one another. A shot fire from the firearm is in this case only possible after a completed successful positive identification of an authorised user. Said identification is made by the receiving unit in the firearm in that the latter evaluates the signals emitted by the transmission comprising an identification number. In addition, the transmission unit of the user is assigned a switching device by means of which the transmission unit depending on the respective switching states is supplied with electrical energy from an energy source in the transmission unit. The switching device is designed in such a way that the transmission unit is only supplied with electrical energy from the energy source in the form of a battery, when the transmission unit is worn by a user, and in addition a metallic object or the firearm is seized by said user for which a metal detector is used. In addition the receiving unit in the weapon is assigned an energy source which depending on a safety switch on the shot gun supplies the electric components of the receiving unit with electrical energy. It is disadvantageous here that the mechanical switch devices assigned to the receiving unit and the transmission unit for the controlled energy supply to the transmission unit and the receiving unit naturally possess a certain lack of switch safety. The correct switching function of the two switch devices cannot be ensured for example because of oxidation of the switch contacts on the finger ring or the switch contacts connected in series of the metal detector. In addition by means of the manually operated switching device for the receiving unit in the weapon incorrect operations cannot be excluded. A serious consequence of this is that the firearm is not ready for use in an unforeseen emergency situation, whereby the acceptance of such a device is unlikely.
From DE 44 46 020 A1 a device for the controlled release of a shot is known, in which between an authorised user and a weapon a transmitter-receiver system is set up. In particular, a transmitter is assigned to the authorised user and a receiver attached to the weapon to be safeguarded. The function of the weapon is here only released if a predeterminable maximum distance between the weapon and the authorised user is not exceeded and the weapon is arranged in a suitable position relative to the authorised user. For determining the distance between the weapon and the authorised user said system comprises a device, by means of which the distance and the spatial position of the weapon relative to the authorised user is continually measured. The transmitter and receiver after the activation of the system are continually in contact and continually check the actual distance. The activation or free switching of the transmitter-receiver system can here also be performed by a far remote service point or authority or even by the authorised user himself by using a PIN, a credit card, a chip or plug. A disadvantage here is that the device for the continual monitoring of the distance between the transmitter and receiver or for monitoring the position of the weapon can fail or detect false measurements, and these can then lead to an incorrect control of the weapon. As a result of this the authorised user is refused the use of the firearm in many cases used for personal protection and such a system is unlikely to be popular.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,114 A a safety device against unauthorised firearm use is known, which comprises a transmission unit arranged in an arm band of an authorised user and a receiving unit interacting with said transmission unit in the firearm to be protected. The transmission unit is here designed to emit coded radio signals and by means of a switch to be operated manually by the user can be supplied with electrical energy by a rechargeable battery in the transmission unit, so that a corresponding radio signal can be emitted by the transmitter. With every switching off of the power supply by the switching means activated as necessary, the transmission unit and the assigned reception unit has to be recoded or readjusted. This coding is performed by a coding device designed as a separate component by which also the batteries of the transmission unit and the reception unit can be recharged. It is a disadvantage here that with an early or unforeseen discharge of the battery in the transmission unit the shot release is no longer possible and a reprogramming or readjustment of the assigned transmission and/or receiving unit has to be performed by the coding device, in order to reobtain a live or ready-to-fire weapon. A further disadvantage of this battery-buffered transmission unit is that the operating readiness of the system is dependent on the charged state of the battery.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,232 A an additional safety device is known for preventing unauthorised firing. Here preferably the hand surface of the fingers of the authorised user is assigned an identification means a kind of permanent magnetic code or a barcode. Said identification in the region of the hand surface of the user or even on a glove can be scanned by a suitable reading unit in the region of the handle of the weapon. On the coinciding of the read identification with a given identification the firing is permitted, in that an electromagnet in the weapon is charged with electrical energy from a battery. The disadvantage in this case is that the permanent magnetic means providing the identification or generating the code or the barcode is also subject to wear after a long period of use and therefore said identification means with increasing use becomes more and more difficult to read or even unusable. The reliability of the identification of the entitled user is thus with continuous use for example by wear on the permanently magnetic means or by scratching the bar code attached to the inside of the hand is decreased further and further so that the authorised user is denied the ability to fire in certain circumstances.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,957 a safety device for preventing unauthorised firing with a firearm is known, in which to check an authorised user a voice recognition device is provided. A requirement for obtaining the firing-ready state of the weapon is that the personal identification umber (PIN) is spoken by the user. The speech signal is received by the voice recognition device and the received speech pattern analysed. If there is a correspondence between the received speech pattern and the speech pattern stored in a memory of the speech recognition device the user of the firearm is recognised as authorised. A disadvantage here is that physical changes in state or particular psychological changes in mood of the authorised user, e.g. slight illness, nervousness, panic or the like have an effect on the voice and as a result the firearm is not released by the voice recognition device when a shot needs to be fired.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,376 A a device for preventing the unauthorised firing of a gun is also known. Said device comprises an electromagnet arranged in the weapon which can release or lock a mechanical lock in the firearm. Said electromagnet is in this case depending on a switch device loaded with electrical energy by a battery in the firearm. The power supply of the electromagnet is performed only when a permanent magnet designed as a finger ring is in the vicinity of the switch device and the switch contacts connected in series in said switch device close the circuit and in this way the battery charges the electromagnet with electric energy. The switch device is here form by magnetic field dependent mechanical switch contacts which only on the existence of a specific field strength enter into the closed switch state. The disadvantage here is that the number of clearly distinguishable magnetic fields is severely restricted and in this way the safety device can be avoided at relatively little expense.
Said objective of the invention is achieved by the characteristics described in the characterising part of claim 1, 48, or 55. The advantage of these solutions is that a precisely defined safety code with virtually unlimited scope for variation can be formed, so that even an inadvertent triggering on a chance coinciding of the safety codes or a master code is virtually impossible. In addition, the safety device can only be deactivated when the legitimate user or the latter""s hand is positioned at a precisely predetermined, comparatively short distance from the firearm and/or from the holding or storage device or from the object. In this way a triggering by an unauthorised third party and/or in an emergency the use of the weapon by a criminal and also the disarming of the firearm user, in particular by public bodies, such as for example the police or the like, is not possible or achievable, as only when the authorised user has his hand in the immediate vicinity of the firearm can the firearm be triggered and/or used. Even if a criminal gains access to the weapon by violent means, he will not be able to use the firearm but rather gives the person under threat the possibility of making corresponding counter and defence measures to the complete surprise of the criminal or attacker. Furthermore, a triggering by an unauthorised third party and/or in an emergency the opening by a criminal is not possible or achievable, because only when the authorised user has his hand in the immediate vicinity of the storage device is a triggering and/or an opening of the locking device possible. Even if a criminal gained access by violent means to the storage device he would not be able to deactivate the alarm system and there is thus a further opportunity to take counter and defensive measures.
A further significant advantage is that non-battery and hence maintenance-free transmission and/or receiving units are formed, ensuring high operational reliability and a constant state of preparedness of the safety device. Furthermore, a release by an unauthorized third party or in an emergency the opening by a criminal is not possible or achievable, as only when the legitimate user has his hand in the immediate vicinity of the storage device is a release and/or opening of the locking device possible. Even if a criminal were to use violent means to gain access to the storage device, he cannot deactivate the alarm system and there is still the possibility of taking corresponding counter and defensive measures.
In addition, a design incorporates a one-way data transmission path and receiving units assigned to a transmission unit permit a cost-effective design and energy-optimised operation of the safety device.
A further embodiment permits the construction of a two-way data transmission path, whereby feedback concerning the operational status of the safety device is enabled and, if necessary by way of thus controlled display and/or signalling devices the operating status of the safety device can be monitored at any time.
A design accordingly, is however also advantageous in that thereby non-battery and hence maintenance-free transmission and/or receiving units are formed, ensuring high operational reliability and a constant state of preparedness of the safety device.
A design accordingly is also possible, as a proven and reliable wireless energy transfer is thus enabled, and in addition the identification device to be supplied with power owing to the absence of the power-supplying primary cells, in particular batteries, can be designed to be particularly small and light.
An advantageous design is the control and/or operation of the safety device according to the invention and/or device is performed by personal objects of the authorised user, that are constantly available and do not need to be stored separately, whereby the misplacing or loss of the transmission and/or receiving unit of the user is almost excluded, and in addition a high degree of protection against misuse of the safety device, by children for example is ensured. Because of the particularly simple, rapid and automatic handling for the activation or deactivation of the safety device defensive action is possible to the complete surprise of attackers, as the attacker or criminal assumes that to remove the firearm a complicated manipulation of coded locks or keys will be necessary. The rapid availability and operational readiness of the firearm is also particularly advantageous for security guards or the police, as there is no need for the manual, time-consuming unlocking of the firearm using safety catches. Furthermore, because of the especially simple, quick and automatic handling for the activation and deactivation of the safety device, for a criminal the opening of the storage device cannot be understood without considerable manipulation with code locks or keys.
Further advantageous arrangements of the user""s transmission and/or receiving unit which ensure that the transmission and/or receiving unit are extremely inconspicuous and are always operationally ready and/or that the locking mechanism is immediately accessible.
A design according to claim 4 is also advantageous, in that thereby the distance between assigned transmission and/or receiving units for the removal of the firearm and/or for discharging a shot with the firearm can be kept extremely small, thus excluding an unintentional deactivation of the safety device. In addition, the distance between assigned transmission and/or receiving units for the removal of objects, for example also weapons, contained in the storage device, can be kept particularly small, thus excluding an inadvertent deactivation of the safety device. The small maximum distance between the transmission and/or receiving unit of the user and the transmission and/or receiving unit assigned thereto also favours the use of a wireless and/or no-contact power transfer device.
A further advantageous design is characterised in claim 5, as it reduces the power consumption of the identification device yet nevertheless performs an authorised user check without any loss of security, if the checking intervals are kept correspondingly short.
With the design according to claim 6 in particular a transmission and/or receiving equipped with its own primary cell power supply can be operated at optimised power consumption.
In the design accordingly, the power consumption of the identification device can be reduced without risking the safety or function of the safety device.
In the advantageous design according to claim 8 or 9, an authorised user can be identified without however deactivating the locking device e.g. for removal of the firearm and/or for firing a shot, and only when the authorised user is located within the distance range e.g. to the firearm, can the locking device be deactivated. The authorised user is thus provided with an automatic locking and unlocking of the firearm or the holding and/or storage device serving his own protection.
The advantageous design according to claim 9 or 10 facilitates an individual adaptation of the transmission distance or transmission range within which a deactivation of the locking devices can take place, whereby different user requirements and e.g. different sizes of rifles or handguns can be accommodated.
A design construction according to claim 11 is also advantageous as reliable data transmission can be selected for the respective working range of the safety device.
The circumvention of the safety device by an unauthorised third party is excluded by the design according to claim 12, as copying or storage of the communicated identification data by an unauthorised third party will be unsuccessful owing to the change in identification data from one transmission to the next.
In the advantageous design according to the invention a circumvention of the safety device by an authorized reading of the identification code is likewise prevented, as the latter is only transmitted if the unique or unambiguous, unmistakeable identification is assigned to the received electromagnetic field.
A further advantageous design of the safety device is described in claim 14. Hereby, regardless of the transmission ranges or reception sensitivities of the transmission and/or receiving units, the distance between the authorised user and the holding device and/or firearm is measured and incorporated in the control sequence of the safety device. Furthermore, the distance between the authorised user and the holding and/or storage device or the object is measured and incorporated into the control sequence of the safety device, whereby if necessary particularly high functional and operational safety of the device is achieved.
By means of the advantageous design according to claim 15 or 35, a constantly operationally ready maintenance-free and service-free safety device is obtained, whereby attention is paid to a safety device that is functional in all operating conditions.
A particularly advantageous design is characterised in claim 16, as thus merely by replacing or returning the firearm to the corresponding holding device the charging process, for example for the accumulators, can be started automatically. In addition, merely by closing or placing the holding and/or storage device correctly, the charging process, for example for the accumulators can be started automatically.
In the advantageous design according to claim 17 or 36, the presence of a safety device is not discernible, so that it is impossible for an attacker to plan or to take appropriate measures. Rather, the authorised user of the safety device is able to start defensive or counter-measures particularly rapidly much to the surprise of the attacker. In addition, it is not possible for a third party to identify the means of opening the holding and/or storage device.
The advantageous design according to claim 18 or 37 enables by simple electrical engineering or mechanical means the activation or deactivation of the firing device or locking device on the most suitable part of the firearm or holding and/or storage device, in terms of space and construction.
In the advantageous design of a holding device for the safety device according to claim 19 in conjunction with the safety device a particularly swift handgun accessibility can be achieved thereby providing better chances of defence or of overpowering criminals.
A design according to claim 20 is advantageous in that the removal of the firearm from the holding device is checked, and the firearm can be removed automatically by the authorised user without additional measures.
A particularly simple, cost-effective and automatic locking or unlocking of the handgun can be achieved with the holding device according to claim 21.
The design according to claim 22 facilitates a particularly secure, high-loadable locking of the handgun by means of parts and/or constructions found on the firearm.
The advantageous design according to claim 23 facilitates an automatic mounting and locking of the firearm by the holding device. The sensor can also be used for detecting the removal of the firearm from the holding device, and on recording the removal times and/or period of removal via the identification device can prove useful in clarifying criminal acts or for refuting or confirming an alibi.
Finally, a design according to claim 24 is advantageous, since hereby the handgun can be removed by the authorised user without hindrance and rapidly from the holding device that prevents unauthorised removal.
Furthermore, a design variant according to claim 25 is advantageous in that thereby an unrestrictedly mobile safety device is created, which particularly for security guards working for public authorities means a high degree of personal protection. Because the disarming of a security guard by an unauthorised third party is excluded, the result is increased safety for civilians in the vicinity of the security guard.
A design according to claim 26 is also advantageous as thus a particularly disarming-resistant pistol holster is created, which also resists violent action by an unauthorised third party and excludes unauthorised removal of the firearm.
A positive detection of an intention to remove the firearm or the object is achieved by the design according to claim 27, whereby inappropriate switching processes of locking device are excluded.
A design according to claim 28 facilitates the construction of a safe and at the same time cost-effective pistol holster with the corresponding safety device.
Further advantageous developments are described in claims 29 to 34 as the latter increase the security on identification.
Here a design according to claim 39 is advantageous, as hereby the opening of the holding and/or storage device is checked and the authorised user can have access or entry thereto without additional steps.
A particularly simple, cost-effective and automatic locking and/or unlocking can be achieved according to claim 39.
The advantageous design according to claim 40 facilitates an automatic accommodation and locking of the object by the holding and/or storage device. Furthermore, the sensor can be used for detecting the removal of the object from the holding and/or storage device, and can be useful on recording the removal times and/or the period of removal via the identification device in clearing up inconsistencies and/or for payment purposes.
Also advantageous is a design variant according to claim 41 as thereby an unrestrictedly mobile device is created which provides persons working in particular in a sales department with a high degree of protection against theft and operating comfort.
Further advantageous designs are described in claims 43 to 46, as the latter increase security on identification and/or the safety of the device. The thus attainable additional advantages can be taken from the detailed description of the figures.